Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to mobile telephony and, more particularly, to answering a call based upon thermally detecting the proximity to a user.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephone devices generally require a user to physically interact with the device to perform various functions, such as answering calls. Many mobile telephones employ touch screen interfaces. In some cases, it is difficult for a user to interface with the touch screen to interact with the phone. For example, during periods of cold weather, the user may be wearing gloves. Although some gloves have materials provided on one or more fingertips to allow the user to interact with a touch screen, many do not. In other cases, the user may be engaged with other activities when a call is received, so both hands may not be available. Many user interfaces require a user to use a finger gesture, such as swipe to answer the call. Such actions are difficult with one hand, and may compromise the user's grip on the phone and increasing the likelihood that it may be dropped.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may solve or at least reduce some of the problems identified above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.